


Dobře odvedená práce od PurpleFluffyCat

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Překlad, Voyeurism
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: ...„A tak se stalo, že onoho únorového rána velká mourovatá číča ladně tlapkala sklepením s uloupenou kořistí sevřenou v tesácích.“
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Dobře odvedená práce od PurpleFluffyCat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Job Well Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184365) by [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat). 



> Autorská poznámka: Náramně jsem se při psaní bavila; doufám, že i vy se pobavíte :-) Příspěvek pro [daily_deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/tag/author:+purplefluffycat) na téma „sexologie“

Pokud by se ono únorové ráno ve vstupní síni někdo nachomýtl, nebylo by divu, kdyby usoudil, že tam právě řádí prošedivělý, rozvrkočený a poněkud nakrknutý uragán. Pozotáčel uvolněné dlažební kameny, pozodhrnoval tapisérie, takže se z nich vznesla mohutná oblaka prastarého prachu, a brnění se rozvrazala, když uhýbala stranou, aby se ukázal dočista prázdný prostor za jejich podstavci.

Byl to právě ten prázdný prostor – respektive zosobněné prázdno jako takové, jehož ukázkový příklad brnění opuštěním svých podstavců pouze dotčeně demonstrovala – co jistého pana Arguse Filche, už dobrých třiatřicet let školníka v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel, tak hluboce rozrušilo.

„Vím, že jsem ho nechal v trezůrku,“ huhlal si pro sebe a málem přišlápl něčí zaběhnutou ropuchu, když lezl na žebřík, „přece to tak ksakru vždycky dělám.‚Dvakrát se klíčku otáčej, moje tajemství nevydej‘ tak to přece ksakru vždycky říkám...“ Na skráních se mu perlil pot a jeho obvyklý uštvaný vzhled podtrhovaly nevyspalostí vyšinuté oči, takže působil až uhrančivě. Studentům i profesorům stačil jediný pohled na jeho celkově rozkomíhanou a neučesaně špinavou postavu, aby raději rozumně odvrátili zrak a šli si dál svou cestou, než aby je zachytilo oko bouře.

\-----

 _Být oficiální hradní kočka byla zatraceně perná práce._ Přinejmenším podle mínění paní Norrisové. Ve svém věku by si zasloužila pohodlný košík před krbem, do kterého by složila své uondané tlapky; konečně by se s ní jednalo jako s dámou. Ale _to ne. Žena nemá nikdy po práci._ Někdo na ty mladé rozdováděné domácí mazlíčky musí dohlížet. Kolik nafoukaných čistokrevných peršanek se vůbec dá očekávat, že jediná hradní kočka zvládne? A co se týče koček z mudlovského prostředí – no, ty se tedy o kouzelnickém světě musí jednu, dvě věci doučit. Pro takové to tu je pěkně tvrdé; z ničeho nic už nejsou nejmazanější, už nejsou vládkyněmi zadního dvorku – obrazně řečeno.

Měla pro ně ale pochopení – pro ty z nekouzelnických domácností. Ostatní kočky je utiskovaly: říkaly jim, že nejsou dost dobré, že by se prostě měly sebrat a vypadnout, když jsou teď z jejich lidí kouzelníci nebo čarodějky.

Bylo to tak trochu podobné údělu chudáka jejího páníčka. Byl osamělý, to paní Norrisová dobře věděla. Muselo to být opravdu hrozné, vyrůstat jako moták mezi všemi těmi čaroději, připadat si v jednom kuse k ničemu a nezajímavý a jako mrzák. A přitom to byl dobrý člověk; přinejmenším tedy k ní se choval dobře. Vzal si ji domů, tehdy před lety, když krvácela v lese. Nakrmil ji masem a mlékem a šrámy jí mazal mastí, dokud se nezahojily. Doteď jí dopřával všeho, čeho si žádala – snad kromě klidu a pokoje, ale ty jí dát nemohl, ne dokud byli parťáci a měli v hradu práci. _Zaslouží si trochu toho štěstí._

A tak se stalo, že onoho únorového rána velká mourovatá číča ladně tlapkala sklepením s uloupenou kořistí sevřenou v tesácích. Když dorazila k jistým dveřím, upustila svůj lup, a pak se vytáhla na zadní, zarachotila klikou a odpelášila pryč, než se dubové dveře stačily otevřít.

\-----

Za Severusem Snapem zřídka chodily návštěvy. A neočekávané zvlášť ne, tudíž po onom neortodoxním zaklepání šel dveře otevřít s lehkou obavou: možná je to nějaký opilec, či snad domácí skřítek, který zapomněl, jak se přemisťovat.

Za dveřmi však nezastal dočista nikoho; jen na podlaze, těsně na prahu, ležel ohmataný, v kůži vázaný zápisník. Severus si nad tou nevyžádanou záhadou odfrkl, sebral zápisník ze země a zaplul zpátky do svých komnat.

Letmý pohled na desky nic zvláštního neprozrazoval – zamazané od inkoustových skvrn a mastnoty, jako by zápisník svého majitele provázel na četných, a zaneřáděných, trampotách, ale nic bližšího se z nich vyčíst nedalo. Zato když uviděl titulní stránku, nakrčil Severus čelo. Na zažloutlém pergamenu se totiž, škrabopisem velmi typickým pro vzkazy připíchávané ve sborovně – vzkazy příznačné agresivním tónem a pokulhávající gramatikou – rozverně skvěla následující slova:

> Arguse Filche prostopášná příručka – praktický průvodce po Bradavicích

_Cože?_ Vypadalo to na jakýsi pracný žert. Byť by tedy nebylo snadné vyrobit knížku takhle přesvědčivě ohmatanou, s inkoustem takhle opravdově za roky vpitým do stránek. Tu část jeho mozku, která málem patřila do Havraspáru, to náležitě zaujalo; a ta část, která rozhodně patřila do Zmijozelu, znenáhla rozpoznávala celou plejádu zábavných a šikovných šancí k vydírání.

Severus zcela pustil z hlavy plánované odpolední opravování úkolů, uvelebil se v ušáku a otočil stránku...

> _1.) Metodická poznámka _
> 
> _– Všecičko bez kouzlení (Merline, co bych dal za jedno pitomé zastírací kouzlo). Ale tak je to vždycky._
> 
> _– Jenže pozor! Znám hrad líp než kdokoliv jiný. Na to nezapomínat._
> 
> _– Škvíry mezi zdmi jsou všechny propojené. Stačí vzít za chrlič a tajné dveře jsou tu._
> 
> _– Šesťáci a sedmáci se peleší jako kůrolezové ve jmelí. Některý ale začínají i dřív, zvlášť Zmijozelové._
> 
> _– Portréty mě pustí do ložnic, když si správně řeknu. Stačí nabídnout jim kapku čerstvého nátěru na klepadlo a budou zobat z ruky komukoliv._
> 
> _– Famfrpálové šatny mají ve sprchách parádní odvětrávání páry. Stačí schovat se v křoví s žebříkem (ale pozor na příliš hlučné pády)._
> 
> _– Pořádní úchyláci jsou učitelé. Mohli by možná být pro tuhle knížečku úplně nejlepší; uvidíme._

_No tedy!_ Pomyslel si Severus, napůl pobaveně a napůl užasle. Do čeho se to ten starý brach pustil? Co to má být za _bláznivinu_?

Lačně otočil stránku – a pak další a další – všechny plné kresbiček; většinou to byly jen postavičky načrtnuté pár tahy, ale zato propracovaně a s nadšením okomentované. Včetně nákresu detailů, postřehů ke sledování, dat, časů, poetických příměrů stran rozměrů, zvuků – dokonce pachů – a to vše zapsané kostrbatým rukopisem, ovšem s péčí milence.

> _...Lucius Malfoy a Rabastan Lestrange _
> 
> _Sedmáci: jeden je tmavovlasý a obtloustlý, ten druhý štíhlý a plavovlasý jako holka – ale jak je sakra ohebný, až zrak přechází, když je sleduju, jak šukají..._
> 
> _...Pomona Prýtová & Sybila Trelawneyová _
> 
> _Ta dáma od kytek je náramně milá a hodná. Ale že teda ví, jak na to!... Každý druhý večer ve věštecké komnatě – Trelawneyová tvrdí, že pěkně si zapíchat prospívá těm jejím praštěným pohledům do budoucnosti..._
> 
> _...Filius Kratiknot, sám, skoro každou středu _
> 
> _...pane jo, koho by napadlo, že se pár brků a pinta pomerančové šťávy dá očarovat, aby dělala_ tohle _?!... Naprostá paráda, fakt že jo..._

Jak začínalo být nad slunce jasnější, že jde o autentický zápisník voyeura, Severusovi se na rtech usazoval úsměv a žilami mu zatepalo vzrušení. Takže Filch? Vypadalo to, že je v tom starém brachovi ještě trocha života. Úplně ho měl před očima: nasucho se zuřivě honí, zatímco slzící oko upírá do klíčové dírky nebo do škvíry ve zdi; prudce vyvrcholí, když si ta vnadná mládež na druhé straně stěny zaníceně vyznává lásku, která jim vydrží sotva do konce pololetí... a pak si to všechno sepíše, s bezmála vědeckou přesností, do své věrné knížečky. Ta představa nebyla až tak odpudivá, jak by měla být. Vlastně Severusovi připadala zvláštním způsobem okouzlující.

A ne tak úplně vzdálená jeho vlastním tendencím, musel si přiznat, když se tak rozhlížel po svých pokojích přecpaných knihami a fiálami přísad. Protože ono to vypadalo, že Filch je sběratel. Nikoliv motýlů, nebo starožitností, nebo snad temných artefaktů naplněných nočními běsy, nýbrž sexu. Chtíče a tělesnosti ve všech jejich podobách a zvrhlostech. Severus dospěl k závěru že, vzato kolem a kolem, to bylo nakonec úžasné. Jak si to pomyslel, pod hábitem ho zamrazilo; zjistil, že mu ta nespoutaná provinilost a potěšení v jednom způsobují erekci.

Požitkářsky knížkou listoval sem a tam, tu překvapen, tu znechucen, tu uhranut širokou škálou zachycených vyšinutostí. Kdo by to byl řekl, že Minerva McGonagallová si to s oblibou rozdává se studenty, kteří dosáhnou v přeměňování na nejvyšší známku? _Kočka jedna podšitá, všemi mastmi mazaná._ A jak se sakra Luciusovi poskoci Crabbe a Goyle mohli dostat do _téhle_ pozice, když jsou oba takoví tlusťoši? Z toho je vidět, že když se opravdu chce, jde všechno...

Některé případy, jejichž objev zjevně Filchovi přinášel obzvláštní potěšení, Severuse překvapovaly poněkud méně. Zpropadení „Pobertové“ – jak si rádi říkali – působili školníkovi nemalé potíže a on se jim, jak se zdálo, svým způsobem pomstil tím, že je špehoval v jejich _nejzranitelnějších_ chvilkách. Od Pottera s Lily Severus s nepříjemným pocitem přelistoval, ale kresbičky Blacka a Lupina, jak spolu šukají jako dva psi, a to doslova, byly určitým způsobem nechutně fascinující. Jednou je Filch v lese viděl, jak se proměňují zpátky do lidské podoby – aniž by přerušili kopulaci. _Uchvacující._

Rozhodně se ale dalo říct, že díky téhle povedené knížečce Severus už nikdy své nadřízené neuvidí stejnýma očima. Okamžik věnoval myšlence, že možná právě proto si Filch tyhle zápisky vedl; nikdo koneckonců nevypadá zvlášť hrozivě nebo čarodějně se staženýma kalhotama. Byl tu Brumbál, jak ho poměrně pravidelně kouří Křiklan – kresbičku doprovázely popisky _„velký špičatý kloubouk znamená, že je tady šéf“_ a _„takže tohlento ta stříbrná věcička na krbové římse dělá!“_ a poznámka pod čarou _„jak mám sakra tomu panáčkovi namalovat pořádné břicho?“_ u bachratého vejcovitého oválu přikresleného k postavičce, která se činila zpoza kníru ve tvaru řídítek. Pak se taky stalo, že dorazil na návštěvu ministr kouzel a přenocoval v pokojích pro hosty:

> _Ta jeho sekretářka – Umbridgeová se tuším jmenuje – je šeredná můra, jinak se to říct nedá. Ale jede teda jako divá a Popletovi určitě vůbec nevadí, že mu furt dokola opakuje, jak je v posteli úžasnej. Možná ho ale teda moc nebaví, že mu říká „ty moje koťátenko“. Si myslím, že tohle se musí časem omrzet..._

Když už osazenstvo hradu přestávalo skýtat dostatek nových podnětů ke studiu, Filch podle všeho vyrazil s knížkou do přilehlého okolí. O pářené akromantulí se Severus dozvěděl mnohem víc podrobností, než kdy toužil znát, musel ale uznat, že soulož kentaurů si drží jistou úroveň. Zato Hagrid a oliheň, to už bylo trochu moc –

> _...To teda je u chapadel výhoda, že se můžou obtočit z obou stran. A ty přísavky na konci rozhodně vědějí, k čemu tam jsou..._

Ba, Severus se právě chystal udělat si přestávku, přemožen vzácným dojmem, že nabýt informace není _úplně vždy_ žádoucí, když v tom došel k poslednímu oddílu knihy. Tyhle stránky byly uměřené a velmi odlišné od ostatních: úhlednější písmo, žádné obhroublé kresbičky či jadrné poznámky. Byl to souvislý text, rozvážný a na první pohled vřelý. V porovnání se zbytkem vypadal nepatřičně, ale letmé kouzlo potvrdilo, že pochází ze stejné doby – roky nazpátek až do současnosti.

> _...Na tom hochovi mě něco hned upoutalo. A_ ne _, ne takhle. Aspoň teda ne z počátku. Připadal mi jednoduše výjimečný; jinačí a lepší než všechen ten ostatní potěr. Tak nějak truchlivý. Vypadal, že by potřeboval někoho, komu bude moct věřit..._
> 
> _...To už je podruhé. Pořád chudáka kluka přehlížejí, i když je daleko chytřejší než všichni okolo. Nikdo to prostě nevidí, ach jo. Nedokážou se přenést přes to, že chodí v obnošených šatech a že jeho rodina nemá správný zvuk, když je napůl mudlovská. No tak já vám něco povím, profesore Křiklane: můj hoch je takový kus kouzelníka, že byste jinde pohledal. Jen počkejte, však na moje slova dojde..._
> 
> _...Nemám ponětí, proč poslední dobou vypadá pořád tak smutně. Jako by se v něm něco porouchalo, i když navenek dál chodí a mluví. Kéž bych to svedl opravit. Na takovou opravu ale v brašně to pravé nařádí mít nebudu..._
> 
> _...Ach bože, málem jsem ho viděl nahého... Musel jsem ale utéct, než se začal svlékat. – A jestli to není směšné – když člověk zalistuje zbytkem téhle pěkné knížečky! Ale jeho bych nikdy špehovat nemohl; nebylo by to správné... Ale je tak zatraceně krásný..._
> 
> _...Odjel a je pryč. Hrad už bez něj nebude stejný; aspoň teda ne pro mě. Musel jsem uklidit sedmácké ložnice, když odešli, a ten pach přísad do lektvarů se držel právě v jeho koutě, tam co si schovává všechny ty lahvičky, o kterých nemám vědět. Neměl jsem to srdce to tam úplně umýt. Takový jsem starý pitomec. No, hodně štěstí, hochu. A nezapomeň, jsi mnohem lepší člověk než všichni ti čistokrevní kouzelníci dohromady..._
> 
> _...Prý je vinen. Tomu nevěřím. V hloubi duše vím, že to tak není, a líp to nikdo vědět nemůže..._
> 
> _...Zaslechl jsem, že se připojí k profesorskému sboru; bude tu učit. No, nejdřív jsem tomu ani nemohl uvěřit. Že ho znova uvidím, budu žít v tom samém hradě. Ale prý dorazí už tohle odpoledne – bude bydlet ve sklepení..._
> 
> _...Přeju si jen, aby byl trošku šťastný. Opravdu si to přeju. Nic jiného nechci. Akorát že on nemá jediného přítele na celém světě a vypadá tak zatraceně osaměle. Kéž bych mohl přijít a říct mu: „To bude dobré, synku. Někomu na tobě záleží, víš? Někdo tě chápe – že jsi strašně chytrý a lepší než oni a že by s tebou neměli jednat jako s onucí.“ Jenže to nemůžu. Ovšemže nemůžu. Takže se budu jen dívat a doufat, že mu to vyjde, z celého mého smutného srdce..._

Severus knížku velmi tiše odložil. Zůstal sedět v křesle možná celé hodiny; bez hnutí, rty sevřené a strašidelně klidný.

\-----

S večerem už na paní Norrisovou začalo to napětí doléhat. Její páníček byl málem bez sebe starostí – nevypadalo to, že by pomohlo libovolné množství otírání se o nohy nebo dárečky mrtvých myší, a byla si velmi jistá, že už prohledal všechny tajné chodby pětkrát – možná i šestkrát.

Po pravdě, očekávat od dámy, že tomu bude dál přihlížet, by už bylo příliš. A tak, když se nejprve řádně protáhla a nabrousila si drápky, rozhodla se otočit tlapky směr sklepení a tu knížečku přinést zpátky; mělo by to být snadné – do předmětných soukromých komnat vedla šachta přímo od kuchyňského krbu.

A bylo lhostejné, k čemu by ještě mohlo dojít, byl-li zápisník přečten. Její plán zjevně selhal, ale _tak přece chudákovi staré ženské nemůžete mít za zlé, že to zkusila, ne?_ Možná z toho vzejde nějaká lidská polízanice, ale ta nakonec přejde; takové věci vždycky časem přejdou. Teď jen chtěla, aby její páníček přestal obracet hrad vzhůru nohama a šel se vyspat, aby se mohla vyspat taky.

Poněkud ji proto překvapilo, když už byla pevně rozhodnutá a odhodlaná vyrazit, že se zničehonic prudce otevřely dveře a profesor lektvarů nakráčel dovnitř.

„Filchi, musím s vámi mluvit.“

Jejímu páníčkovi se v očích svářil úlek s obdivem a zaujal prkenný postoj někde napůl cesty mezi bojácným přihrbením a pozorem, pusu otevřenou dokořán. „Profesore Snape, co...“

Snape ho mávnutím ruky umlčel a dorázoval k němu, ve tváři nečitelný výraz. Když už je dělil jen vlásek, paní Norrisová se začínala o bezpečí svého páníčka obávat. Lidská polízanice je jedna věc, jenomže Snape se tvářil tak divoce, že by mohl být hotov vraždit.

Uplynula dlouhá chvíle; paní Norrisová se už už chystala dojít pro skřítka, který by se vyznal v uzdravovacích kouzlech. A potom –

– Snape přikryl rty jejího páníčka svými – horce a hladově, jako když se člověk (nebo kočka) poprvé zakousne do steaku z kuchyňského stolu.

Její páníček vydal zvuk podezřele podobný myšímu zapištění, když zády narazil na krb... pak to ale Snapeovi začal oplácet, pevně svůj úlovek sevřel a dobrých pár minut to vypadalo, že ani nepotřebuje dýchat.

 _Výtečně; teď už do toho lezavého sklepení nemusím,_ pomyslela si paní Norrisová. Načež, s pocitem dobře odvedené práce, zamířila rovnou do svého košíku u krbu.

– konec –


End file.
